creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Vincent
Vincent siedzi w stołówce z jedną słuchawką w uchu i rozmawia z przyjacielem. Od dziecka był bardzo utalentowany. W ostatniej klasie podstawówki ukończył szkołę muzyczną - potrafił grać na kilku różnych instrumentach. Nigdy nie miał problemów z nauką i był raczej grzeczny, więc rodzice go rozpieszczali - Vincent często coś dostawał, zanim zdążył o to poprosić. Byli bardzo bogaci, więc kupowanie różnych prezentów, gadżetów i gier nie sprawiało im żadnego problemu. "Idealny chłopiec" - można by powiedzieć, ale z jedną rzeczą w Vincencie coś było nie tak. Z emocjami. Nie ze wszystkimi, ale w szczególności z tymi negatywnymi - jak złość, gniew, smutek, strach. To dlatego chłopak został wychowany w idealnym świecie - żeby nie doświadczać tyle zła, które mogłoby wywołać w w nim którekolwiek z tych uczuć. Vincent potrafił rzucić wazonem o ścianę, gdy się zdenerwował. Kiedyś przyjechała do niego w odwiedziny ciocia i ciągle szczypała go w policzek albo wciskała mu cukierki, mimo że odmawiał jej grzecznie z milion razy. W końcu nie wytrzymał, chwycił wazę z zupą ze stołu i krzycząc, rzucił nią o podłogę. Odłamki wpadły ciotce do oczu i trzeba było dzwonić na pogotowie. Później Vince był bardziej świadomy swoich uczuć i mógł nieco lepiej nad nimi panować, ale i to nie mogło rozwiązać całego problemu. W każdej szkole znajdą się jacyś złośliwcy, łobuzy i dręczyciele. Chłopak od początku edukacji brał codziennie masę leków uspokajających, a dodatkowo codziennie pracował nad wewnętrzną, emocjonalną barierą i ćwiczył filtrowanie emocji. Dużo czytał o programowaniu umysłu, manipulacji, psychoanalizie itp. żeby znaleźć sposób na normalne funkcjonowanie wśród ludzi. - Kto dzisiaj u ciebie będzie, Frank? - Na pewno Lauren, Robert, Milly... No ogólnie nasza paczka. Nie będę ci wymieniał dokładnie, kto jeszcze, bo w sumie zaprosiłem około trzydziestu osób. - W końcu osiemnastka to nie byle co - uśmiecha się Vincent. Teraz ma siedemnaście lat i jest w drugiej klasie liceum. Frank jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Obaj należą do paczki, ale Vincent stara się spędzać jak najmniej czasu w większym gronie. Mimo że to jego przyjaciele, woli nie ryzykować, że ktoś powie coś nieodpowiedniego i puszczą mu nerwy. Często spotyka się tylko z Frankiem, który to jego dziwne zachowanie kładzie na karb na nieśmiałości i naturę samotnika. Dla Vincenta to bardzo wygodne. - Właściwie - odzywa się nagle Frank - to czemu nie znajdziesz sobie dziewczyny? Wszystkie laski gadają tylko o tobie. Jesteś dzieciakiem emo, a one na to lecą! Mimo to na imprezy przychodzisz zawsze sam. O ile w ogóle przychodzisz... Brwi Vincenta wędrują ze zdziwienia do góry. - "Dzieciak emo"? - Krzywi się na to określenie. - A jak byś się inaczej określił? Czarne ciuchy, farbowane czarne włosy, zawsze z słuchawkami w uszach i zazwyczaj sam. Emo. Chociaż gdybyś się jeszcze malował, to zaliczyłbym cię do gotów. - Frank daje mu sójkę w bok. - No dobra... - Kapituluje Vincent. - Nie wiem... W sumie to dziewczyny mnie za bardzo nie interesują. - Jesteś cholernie dziwny, wiesz? Śmieją się. Vincentowi otwiera drzwi dziewczyna Franka - Lauren. - Vince, nareszcie! - Cieszy się. - Wchodź! Większość gości już się pojawiła. Vincent nie zawraca sobie głowy poznawaniem ich wszystkich - gdy tylko wita się z Milly i Robertem oraz wręcza prezent Frankowi, ukrywa się w kącie, pijąc oranżadę. Obserwuje, jak inni się bawią, a sam czerpie przyjemność z poczucia bezpieczeństwa, które daje mu fakt, że nikt na niego nie zwraca uwagi. Impreza rozkręca się na dobre. Alkohol płynie strumieniami i niektórzy już się zataczają, a na cały dom i okolicę dudnią basy. Do Vincenta podchodzi Lauren. - Hej, czemu tu tak stoisz? Chłopak wzrusza ramionami, uśmiechając się. - Strasznie tu głośno. - Trochę. - Chodź ze mną na chwilę. - Lauren ciągnie go za rękę i nie daje czasu, żeby mógł zaprotestować. Przechodzą przez zapełniony tłumem tańczących ludzi salon do kuchni. Kiedy tylko przestępują przez próg, dziewczyna zarzuca mu ręce na szyję. - C-co ty robisz?... - Jak to "co"? - śmieje się i kładzie jego dłoń na swoim biodrze. Vincent czuje ukłucie strachu. Jeśli Frank, jeśli ktokolwiek ich tak zobaczy, to straci swojego jedynego, prawdziwego przyjaciela. - Przestań, Lauren. - Och, daj spokój! Frank poszedł po piwo, więc mamy trochę czasu... - Ale ja nie chcę... - Nie kończy, bo dziewczyna całuje go. - Co do cholery? - Frank stoi w wejściu do kuchni. Vincent natychmiast uwalnia się z uścisku. - Frank... - Wynocha. - To nie ja, przysięgam! Daj mi wytłuma... - WYNOCHA! Vincent idzie po ciemku do domu, zgrzytając zębami i łykając jedną tabletkę za drugą. Cały weekend spędza, leżąc na swoim łóżku i słuchając muzyki. Tylko raz wychodzi do sklepu na prośbę swojej mamy, Ellie. Incydent z Lauren nie daje mu spokoju. W poniedziałek próbuje odnaleźć Franka, ale na próżno. W końcu na przerwie obiadowej przyjaciel sam do niego podchodzi na szkolnym boisku. Vincent, zauważywszy go, od razu rusza w jego stronę. - Musimy pogadać. - Musimy i to poważnie. - Chłopak wie, że pewny siebie ton Franka nie wróży nic dobrego. Zbija go to z tropu. - Posłuchaj, wtedy w piątek... Twarz Franka tężeje. - Nie obchodzi mnie, co masz mi do powiedzenia. Przyszedłem, bo dowiedziałem się, że jesteś cholernym psychopatą i chcę, żebyś trzymał się z daleka ode mnie. I Lauren. - Co...? Przecież... - Przestań udawać, że nie wiesz, o co chodzi, Vincent! Mówi ci coś imię Gerrard i data szóstego maja? Serce Vincenta na chwilę przestaje bić. Jego umysł zalewa nagłe wspomnienie. Było południe szóstego maja. Kuzyn Vincenta, Gerrard, miał siódme urodziny. Dwa lata starszy Vincent przyjechał na jego przyjęcie razem z Ellie. Jego ojciec pracował. W domu ciotki Max było razem około dziesięciorga dzieci. Wszystkie wrzeszczały, biegały, śmiały się lub coś niszczyły. Biedna ciocia miała pełne ręce roboty. Vincent na początku chciał się bawić razem z innymi gośćmi, ale nie znał kolegów i koleżanek Gerrarda i został wykluczony z grupy. Postanowił, że spędzi ten czas z dorosłymi lub pomoże cioci w przygotowywaniu tortu. Wszystko było już gotowe, więc Vincent, poproszony o to przez Max, wszedł po schodach na piętro, żeby zawołać inne dzieci. W tym samym czasie ze swojego pokoju na korytarz wyszedł Gerrard z grymasem złości na twarzy. - Vincent! - Kuzyn zwinął ręce w piąstki. - Zawołaj wszystkich, bo jest już tort. - Gdzie prezent od Ally? To na pewno ty go zabrałeś i gdzieś schowałeś! Vincent zauważył stojącą za Gerrardem zapłakaną dziewczynkę. - Przecież nawet nie byłem z wami w pokoju. Nie wiem, co dostałeś. To nie ja! - Kłamiesz! - Ally, naprawdę nie brałem prezentu od ciebie. - Postanowił zmienić nieco taktykę. - Ale mogę pomóc go wam szukać. - Kłamiesz! - Gerrard popchnął Vincenta, który stracił równowagę i upadł na podłogę. - Przestań! - Kłamiesz! Vincent zagotował się cały w środku. Szybko wstał i niewiele myśląc, kopnął swojego kuzyna w nogę, zrzucając go ze schodów. Dziecko miało połamany kręgosłup i zginęło od razu. Po tym jak jego zwłoki z otwartymi, niczego nie wyrażającymi oczyma wylądowały z głuchym łoskotem piętro niżej, w całym domu zapanowała cisza. Vincent w końcu bierze oddech. - Jak ty... - Nieważne jak. Ważne, że się dowiedziałem i całe szczęście. Nie wiem, czy masz coś jeszcze na koncie. Bardzo trudno było mi dotrzeć do tej informacji. Jasny gwint - kręci z niedowierzaniem głową. - Dziewięć lat i już pierwsze zabójstwo! Wiek niczego nie usprawiedliwia. Nie da się zabić "przez przypadek". Poza tym wypowiedzi świadków mówią same za siebie, jak sytuacja wyglądała naprawdę, więc nie próbuj się tłumaczyć. To ostatni raz, kiedy zamieniłem z tobą słowo. Przez cały wywód Franka Vincent musiał mocno wstrzymywać się z reakcją i jakimkolwiek działaniem. Kiedy tylko jego dawny przyjaciel odwraca się i odchodzi, Vincent puszcza się biegiem prosto do domu. - Mamo! - Trzaska za sobą drzwiami. - Mamo, jesteś? - Jestem! Coś się...? - Jestem wściekły! Zamknij mnie, szybko. Na twarzy Ellie maluje się głęboki niepokój, ale obydwoje doskonale wiedzą, co teraz zrobić. To, co zawsze. Vincent z prędkością światła wspina się po schodach i wchodzi do pokoju. Skulona matka truchta za nim, wyciąga z kieszeni spódnicy klucz i zamyka syna w jego sypialni. Słyszy ze środka sapanie, jakby rozjuszonego zwierzęcia i krzyki złości. Osuwa się pod przeciwległą ścianą, jedną ręką odgarniając burzę rudych loków, a drugą masując sobie skronie. Vincent chodzi wte i wewte. Bierze stojącą na biurku dużą butelkę wody mineralnej i połyka całą garść tabletek. Nie pomaga. Zaczyna wrzeszczeć. Bierze następną porcję pigułek i następną, aż pozostaje mu w ręce jedynie puste opakowanie. Zastanawia się przez chwilę, czy nie powiedzieć mamie, że skończyły się leki, ale coś go odwodzi od tego pomysłu. W złości chwyta prawą dłonią swoje włosy i próbując w jakiś sposób się wyładować, wyrywa sobie całą garść. Nawet nie czuje bólu. Dalej miota się po pokoju, nie mogąc się uspokoić. Nagle jego wyraz twarzy nieco łagodnieje, gdy w jego umyśle rodzi się zalążek pewnego pomysłu. Napięcie powoli w nim opada i zaczyna jaśniej myśleć. Przegląda się w lustrze na szafie koło biurka. Będzie trzeba coś z tym zrobić... -'' myśli, patrząc na goły placek po prawej stronie głowy. Dziesięć minut później zza drzwi dobiega go stłumiony głos Ellie: - Kochanie, jadę po Beth do przedszkola... Będę za około kwadrans. Zaczekasz, prawda? Vincent nie odpowiada. Przysłuchuje się krokom matki i odprowadza ją wzrokiem do samochodu przez okno. Gdy auto znika za rogiem, otwiera drzwi na balkon i schodzi po rynnie na ziemię. Biegnie przez las naprzeciwko domu, mając już w głowie szczegółowy plan. - Więc jestem zły? Uważasz, że jestem oszustem i egoistą, Frank? Jak sobie życzysz przyjacielu. - Mówi do siebie jeszcze, zanim znika w gęstwinie. Ellie już prawie odchodzi od zmysłów ze zmartwienia, gdy późnym wieczorem słyszy dźwięk otwierających się drzwi. - Przepraszam, mamo. - To spokojnie wypowiedziane zdanie upewnia ją, że z jej synem już wszystko jest w porządku. Z ulgą wymalowaną na twarzy podbiega do Vincenta i mocno go przytula. - Gdzie ty byłeś? - Woli nie wiedzieć, jak wyszedł z pokoju. - Potrzebowałem świeżego powietrza, żeby dojść do siebie. Poszedłem na długi spacer. Bardzo mi to pomogło. - Po chwili dodaje: - Przepraszam, mogłem zostawić jakąś wiadomość. - Nic nie szkodzi. Najważniejsze, że już wróciłeś i że nic się nie stało. Kamień spadł mi z serca. - Uśmiecha się ciepło do nastolatka. Nie wie, że wcześniej Vincent wspiął się na balkon do swojego pokoju i ukrył za szafą dużą, czarną reklamówkę. Za tydzień są urodziny Lauren. Chce się do nich dobrze przygotować. Przez następne dwa dni Vincent z ukrycia obserwuje Franka i jego dziewczynę. Na początku się kłócą albo siedzą obok siebie w milczeniu, ale następnego dnia wydaje się, jakby wszystko wróciło do normy. Znowu razem się śmieją, trzymają za rękę i z uwielbieniem spoglądają sobie w oczy. Vincent zastanawia się, czy Frank opowiedział Lauren o jego mrocznej przeszłości, ale nic na to nie wskazuje. W dniu, gdy wyszedł do lasu przeanalizował swoją rozmowę z przyjacielem przed jego urodzinami. Wziął sobie do serca to, co usłyszał o dziewczynach i w czwartek przystępuje do działania. Za cel obiera sobie Milly. Znajduje niską brunetkę na ławce na szkolnym trawniku między lekcjami. Przysiada się do niej z dwoma kubkami mrożonej herbaty. - Cześć, Milly! Masz ochotę się napić? - Mówi pogodnie. - Och, hej, Vince - uśmiecha się, zakładając włosy za ucho, co nie uchodzi uwadze chłopaka. - Bardzo chętnie. Ma na kolanach zeszyt wypełniony działaniami i długopis. Pociąga łyk z kubka od Vincenta. - Dawno cię nie widziałam. Nie wpadamy ostatnio na siebie w szkole zbyt często, co? - Lekko drżący głos, melodyjny śmiech. Vincent notuje to wszystko w myślach. Robi rozpoznanie. - Niestety nie... - Starannie dobiera odpowiedni ton głosu. - Co masz na myśli? - Milly z zaciekawieniem przechyla głowę na bok, patrząc na niego i mały kosmyk włosów opada jej na twarz. - Naprawdę nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdybyśmy częściej na siebie wpadali. - Mówi niskim, przyciszonym głosem, przysuwając się bliżej niej i zakłada jej pasmo włosów z powrotem za ucho. Z satysfakcją rejestruje, że wywołało to w niej drżenie. Przez cały tydzień z najwyższą starannością Vincent pielęgnuje swoją zażyłość z Milly. Spotyka się z nią w szkole i poza nią najczęściej jak to tylko możliwe i wykorzystuje każdą chwilę, żeby subtelnie wszczepiać do jej podświadomości myśli i zachowania, które pomogą mu w realizacji swojego wielkiego planu. A poza tym po prostu bardzo polubił jej towarzystwo. Czemu miałby nie korzystać z tego podwójnie? Łączy przyjemne z pożytecznym. Zauważa w sobie pewną zmianę. Dotychczas musiał tłumić w sobie te potężne, negatywne emocje. Walczyć z nimi. Teraz, gdy zdecydował się na ich uwolnienie - zemstę - nie ma problemów z samokontrolą. Złość, strach, smutek czy gniew nie są już uciskane w jego wnętrzu - bezkarnie tam szaleją, swobodne jak nigdy. Wcześniej wkładał tyle wysiłku w walkę z nimi, że nie starczało mu energii na ich zakamuflowanie, a końcu jego frustracja zamieniała się w napady agresji. Kiedy uczucia nie są niczym ograniczone i żyją własnym życiem, można spokojnie je ukryć pod maską dowolnej emocji. To odkrycie jest dla Vincenta wielkim, osobistym sukcesem i nie omieszka z niego korzystać. Nie musi się już izolować ani brać leków, które i tak są tylko placebo. W połowie następnego tygodnia Frank zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje. Widzi jak Milly i Vincent razem szwendają się po szkole, urywają z lekcji lub całują na dziedzińcu. To wywołuje w nim poczucie utraty kontroli i wściekłość, lecz nie na tyle wielką, by złamał swoją obietnicę i odezwał się choćby słowem do Vincenta. Mimo to, Frank wie, że musi coś zrobić. Milly to jego dobra kumpela i najlepsza przyjaciółka Lauren - chce ją chronić. Wpada na nią, kiedy wychodzi z klasy po pierwszej lekcji. - Milly! - Co tam, Frank? - Spotkajmy się za godzinę w korytarzu na piętrze, koło pracowni chemicznej. Chciałem z tobą o czymś pogadać. - No... No dobra. - To do zobaczenia. - Odchodzi, zostawiając zdezorientowaną Milly. Dzwoni dzwonek zwiastujący koniec drugiej lekcji. Milly skręca korytarzem w prawo i czeka na Franka przed pracownią. Po paru chwilach widzi, jak chłopak wchodzi po schodach i idzie w jej kierunku. - O czym chciałeś... - Co jest między tobą a Vincentem? - Czemu tak nagle...? - Rumieni się. - A co ma być według ciebie? - Jesteście razem? - Frank się niecierpliwi. - Jesteśmy. I co wobec tego? - Dziewczyna odpowiada i wyzywająco wysuwa biodro do przodu. - Nie powinnaś się z nim spotykać. Vincent przysłuchuje się tej rozmowie, ukryty za rogiem. Frank wygłasza istną tyradę na temat powodów, dla którycj nie jest on odpowiedni dla Milly. Dziewczyna jednak wszystko neguje i znajduje kontrargumenty. Vincent, zadowolony z jej lojalności, uśmiecha się do siebie. Poważnieje, gdy Frank z braku innych realnych wymówek zaczyna opowiadać przyciszonym głosem historię z szóstego maja. Vincent ciekawy jest reakcji Milly. Dziewczyna słucha w skupieniu, a gdy opowieść dobiega końca, wybucha śmiechem. - Wymyśliłeś to na poczekaniu? Czy wziąłeś z jakiejś creepypasty? Naprawdę świetne! Musisz to kiedyś opowiedzieć przy ognisku. - Nie wierzysz mi, prawda? - W głosie Franka pobrzmiewa rezygnacja. - Posłuchaj. Nie wiem, co chcesz osiągnąć przez rozdzielenie nas, ale to ci się nie uda. Nie zrezygnuję ze związku z Vincentem i koniec. Dlatego, że go kocham. Frank odchodzi ze zwieszoną głową i smutkiem wypisanym na twarzy. Vincent tymczasem jest uniesiony. Czuje przyjemne ciepło na sercu i postanawia, że zabierze dzisiaj Milly do kina. ''Kontrola umysłu to cudowne narzędzie, myśli, idąc na zajęcia. Czas przejść do następnej fazy planu. Jest piątek, dzień urodzin Lauren. Vincent z Milly uciekają z lekcji i obściskują się na szkolnym dziedzińcu. - Vince... Nauczyciele zobaczą nas przez okno... - Nic nam nie zrobią... - Mruczy do jej szyi. - Wolałabym nie dostać szlabanu od rodziców za uwagę. - Nie myśl o tym teraz. - Patrzy jej w oczy. - Chciałbym cię o coś poprosić. - O co takiego? - Chcę, żebyś przyniosła mi komórkę Lauren. Potrzebuję jej. Tylko ona, oczywiście, nie może się dowiedzieć. - Ale po co ci jej telefon? - Pyta ostrożnie Milly. - Frank i ja pokłóciliśmy się i żeby się zrehabilitować, chciałbym zrobić dzisiaj niespodziankę jego dziewczynie. Niestety nie obejdę się bez jej komórki. - Mam ją... okraść? W urodziny? - Zaraz tam okraść... Odniesiesz jej ją z powrotem jeszcze dzisiaj. Milly waha się przez chwilę, ale w końcu ulega. Na przerwie Vincent dostaje komórkę Lauren i całą następną lekcję spędza na czytaniu jej wiadomości. - Teraz wiem już wszystko... - Mruczy do siebie zadowolony. Pół godziny później Milly wsuwa telefon do torby niczego nieświadomej właścicielki. - Gotowa? - Vincent czeka przed drzwiami. Na dworze jest już ciemno. - Nie wiem, co na siebie włożyć... - Coś wygodnego. Nie musisz się stroić. Milly wychodzi ze swojego pokoju w jeansach, zwykłej białej koszulce i rozpiętej bluzie. - We wszystkim świetnie wyglądasz. - Dziękuję... - Dziewczyna na widok Vincenta otwiera oczy szeroko ze zdziwienia. - Co za zmiana... Para wchodzi do domu Lauren. Na początku Frank z dziewczyną nie zauważają ich, pochłonięci dyskusją, dlaczego żaden z gości jeszcze nie przyszedł. - Cześć wszystkim! - Dopiero słysząc powitanie Vincenta, odwracają się w jego stronę. Zanim Frank zdąża wybuchnąć wściekłością i wyrzucić chłopaka z domu, stają z Lauren jak wryci. Vincent spokojnie idzie od frontowych drzwi i zatrzymuje się na środku pokoju w odległości paru metrów od zdziwionej gospodyni. Wcześniej był zmuszony inaczej zaczesywać swoje czarne, przydługawe włosy, żeby ukryć placek ubytku. Teraz ma rude włosy, wygolony prawy bok i pomarańczową bluzę. - Co ty ze sobą zrobiłeś? - Pyta Lauren ze szczerą ciekawością. Frank jednak nic jej nie powiedział. - Och, chodzi o mój wygląd? Wróciłem do naturalnego koloru. - Odpowiada nonszalancko, biorąc między palce kosmyk swoich włosów sięgających za brodę. - Nieważne! Co ty tutaj w ogóle robisz?! - Unosi się Frank. - Daj spokój, stary. Lauren szepcze coś na ucho Frankowi. Vincent to obserwuje. - No dobrze - odzywa się. - To teraz czas na główną atrakcję. Chyba nie myśleliście, że przyszedłem na imprezę urodzinową bez żadnego prezentu? Zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o uroczą Lauren. - Milly robi kwaśną minę na te słowa, Frank mruży oczy ze złości, a Lauren przygląda mu się, nic nie rozumiejąc. - Milly, kochanie. Dziewczyna wie, co ma robić. Podchodzi do stojącej w kącie - zostawionej tam wcześniej przez nich, gdy Lauren i Frank byli zajęci - dużej, czarnej reklamówki. Wyciąga z niej piłę i podaje Vincentowi, dając mu całusa w policzek. Zanim ktokolwiek zdąża zareagować, chłopak rzuca się na Franka, powalając go na ziemię i zaczyna mu żywcem odcinać ramię. Milly w tym czasie łapie Lauren, wykręcając jej do tyłu ręce, by ta nie mogła uciec. - Czekaj! Co robisz?! Ja... - Lament Lauren miesza się z wrzaskami bólu Franka. Vincent jest tak pochłonięty swoją ofiarą i czerpaniem satysfakcji z zemsty, że w ogóle nie zwraca uwagi na Milly. Śmiejąc się, obserwuje jak ząbkowane ostrze piły rozszarpuje skórę, mięśnie i w końcu przecina kość. Kolejną rękę i nogi usuwa z wielką determinacją i zainteresowaniem, sprawdzając jak "obiekt badań" reaguje na różną prędkość piłowania. Cały we krwi wstaje od wstrząsanego agonalnymi konwulsjami korpusu i zamyka oczy. Co za ulga... Zaczyna się śmiać. - Milly, daj mi ją tu! - Jest podekscytowany jak dziecko w wesołym miasteczku. - NIE! Proszę cię, nie... - Lauren niemal zdziera sobie gardło i zaczyna się mocno szarpać. - Dla ciebie jest coś specjalnego. Vincent siłą kładzie ją na podłodze i przytrzymując za włosy, odcina jej głowę. Prawie martwe oczy patrzą na niego z mieszaniną zgrozy, rozpaczy i niedowierzania. Chłopak ostrożnie kładzie ją na podłodze. Będzie jeszcze potrzebna. - Dopiero będzie zabawa, kiedy przyjdą następni! - śmieje się i odwraca do Milly. Uśmiech znika mu z twarzy. Dziewczyna stoi w kącie, obejmując się ramionami. Pustym wzrokiem patrzy na rozczłonkowane ciała swoich przyjaciół, a policzki lśnią jej od łez. Vincent jest przerażony. Zaczyna myśleć gorączkowo. Co jest? Przecież cały czas ją na to przygotowywałem... Miała być doskonała, miała mi pomagać... Milly zauważa, że na nią patrzy i w popłochu idzie do wyjścia, ale zatrzymuje ją głos Vincenta: - Milly, czekaj! Odwraca się do niego. - Nie zostawiaj mnie... - Ale ja się boję... - szepcze, czując się całkowicie bezradna. - Wiesz, że ciebie nigdy bym nie skrzywdził! Wracaj tu, nie zostawiaj mnie! - Chłopak chwyta się, czego tylko może, żeby tylko z nim została. Ale Milly już biegnie. Co mam zrobić? Nie może odejść... Ja nie chcę, żeby odeszła. Może potrzeba jakiegoś "wyzwalacza"? Tak jak w hipnozie. Czegoś, co sprawi, że sugestie uaktywniają się w podświadomości... Vincent krzyczy: - Milly, kocham cię! Dziewczyna zatrzymuje się. Tak, więc o to chodziło! Odwraca się do niego. Jej usta rozciągają się w uśmiechu, wyciera łzy grzbietem dłoni i zaczyna się głośno śmiać, idąc w kierunku Vincenta. Łapią się za ręce. - Za ile będzie reszta gości? - Pyta uradowana. - Jest jeszcze trochę czasu. Zdążymy upiec tort. Podchodzi do wieży w kącie pokoju, wyjmuje z tylnej kieszeni jeansów płytę CD i włącza ją. - Jesteśmy na imprezie, trzeba się bawić! - uśmiecha się rozbrajająco. Z głośników zaczyna płynąć "The Irony Of Dying On Your Birthday". Milly chichocze i po chwili obydwoje zaczynają wrzeszczeć razem z wokalistą Senses Fail. Policja zastaje w domu Bakerów makabryczną scenę. Wszystko w przestronnym, dobrze urządzonym salonie jest w rdzawych plamach. Meble są odsunięte pod ściany, z wyjątkiem stołu. Na podłodze leżą porozrzucane ludzkie kończyny. Nie ma żadnego tułowia, za to głowy są ułożone w równych rzędach na kanapie. - Chryste... Ponad dwadzieścia osób... - szepcze jeden ze śledczych. Podchodzą do ustawionego po środku stołu. Jest na nim piętrowy tort, pokryty kremem i ozdobiony owocami oraz lukrem. Na szczycie, pośrodku ostatniej, najwęższej warstwy ciasta ustawiona jest głowa Lauren, a wokół niej, na niższej warstwie, zapalone osiemnaście świeczek. Policjanci ze zgrozą i obrzydzeniem zauważają, że kończyny na podłodze wcale nie są przypadkowo porozrzucane. Tworzą wielki napis: HAPPY BIRTHDAY FROM VINCENT * * * Chłopak zabiera z garażu swój skuter i wyjeżdżają za miasto. Zatrzymują się na poboczu koło lasu. - Milly, znasz kogoś, kto niedługo ma urodziny? - Całe mnóstwo osób! - Wypadałoby dać jakiś prezent, nie uważasz? Kategoria:Opowiadania